Stalker Leader
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Hatsune Miku sang ketua dari organisasi Stalker Leader. Suatu hari, ia bertemu murid baru yang, uhm... Misterius? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? (no pairing) RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**"Stalker Leader" by Hakushima Chasuka**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : Typo, abal, gaje, dll**

**Chapter 1**

**- Miku PoV -**

"Hei Rin,kamu sudah memata-matai Shion-kun?" tanyaku.

"Sudah Miku-chan. Dia ternyata menyukai Sakine-san dari kelas 8D," jawab Rin sambil membaca sebuah buku catatan.

"Oke, teruskan memata-matai," tegasku sambil menulis apa yang dikatakan Rin ke buku catatanku.

"Baik,"

Perkenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku menjadi ketua di organisasi Stalker. Stalker adalah sebuah organisasi yang kubentuk saat kelas 7 (sekarang kelas 8). Organisasi itu kubuat untuk memata-matai orang-orang yang kukenal. Aku mengajak teman-temanku yang awalnya menjadi korban stalkerku untuk masuk ke Stalker untuk menjadi anak buahku. Aku menjamin mereka sebagai anak buahku karena mereka sudah kuancam, kalau-kalau mereka menyebarkan organisasi ini tanpa seizinku, rahasia terbesar mereka juga akan kusebarkan.

Anggota di Stalker saat ini ada 8 orang. Yaitu ::

1. Hatsune Miku (ketua)

2. Furukawa Miki (wakil)

3. Kagamine Rin

4. Kagamine Len

5. Kagene Rui

6. Kagene Rei

7. Megurine Luka

8. Megurine Luki

Di Stalker, aku memang memilih anak kembar untuk dijadikan anggota. Tetapi yang kupilih hanyalah anak kembar yang sifatnya memenuhi syarat. Miki memang bukan anak kembar, hanya saja sifatnya memenuhi syarat yang kubuat. Oleh karena itu, dia kujadikan wakil ketua Stalker.

Hari ini, aku sedang menugaskan Rin yang menjadi partner Luka untuk memata-matai Shion Kaito dari kelas 8E. Sedangkan tugas untuk Luka adalah memata-matai Hibiki Lui dari 8B.

"Miku-chan! Aku kembali!" seru Luka yang baru datang.

"Oke, apa laporanmu?"

"Hibiki-kun mempunyai 3 orang pacar dan 6 mantan (hebat -,-")," lapor Luka.

"Hmm... Menarik..." gumamku sambil menulis.

"Baiklah, tugas hari ini selesai. Kita akan lanjutkan besok,"

Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari gudang pengap itu.

**TBC**

**Uhm, review, please? Aku enggak nerima flame, ingat itu ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Stalker Leader " by Hakushima Chasuka**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, abal, dll**

**Chapter 2**

**(Miku PoV)**

* * *

Besok paginya, Rin dan Luka terbebas dari jeratan tugas memata-matai dariku (cielah -,-"). Sebagai pengganti, aku menugaskan Len dan Rei. Aku berbincang dengan mereka berdua di gudang sekolah tempan para Stalker berkumpul.

"Len, Rei, kalian kutugaskan memata-matai Akita-san dan Megpoid-san dari kelas 8C. Silahkan mencari info tentang mereka berdua. Serahkan laporannya saat pulang sekolah nanti," jelasku.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari gudang. Aku pun ikut keluar dan berjalan ke kelas 8A, kelas unggulan sekaligus kelasku.

Catatan-catatan rahasia yang kudapat dari organisasi ini sudah banyak. Mulai dari rahasia teman sekelas, teman sekolah, sampai guru. Hanya beberapa orang yang belum tertulis di catatan rahasiaku ini.

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, wali kelasku, Kiyoteru-sensei (Kiyoteru-sensei sudah dimata-matai oleh Miki) masuk kedalam kelasku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk!" seru Kiyoteru-Sensei sambil menyuruh anak yang berada di depan pintu untuk masuk.

Seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut panjang masuk dan berdiri di sebelah Kiyoteru-Sensei.

"Namaku Kahime Lily. Aku murid pindahan dari Fukuhara Gakkuen. Hari ini aku akan menjadi bagian dari Fumizuki Gakkuen, tepatnya di kelas 8A ini. Salam kenal!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan badan.

"Kahime-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Hatsune-San di sana," Kiyoteru-Sensei menunjuk ke bangku di sebelahku yang masih kosong.

Lily berjalan menuju kesini dan duduk disebelahku. Aku mulai menyapanya. "Hai, namaku Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal!" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

Lily hanya menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum masam.

'Hmm... Sifatnya bagus buat dimakan (Cacao muncul -,-"), eh, dijadikan korban selanjutnya nih...' gumamku dalam hati.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku dan Lily tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku pergi menuju gudang meninggalkan Lily yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran.

Di gudang, sudah ada 7 orang anak sedang menungguku disana.

Disaat istirahat, mereka tidak memberikan laporan kepadaku. Istirahat hanya waktu untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Baiklah, hari ini ada kejadian yang menarik di kelas kalian?" tanyaku.

Miki mengangkat tangan.

"Di kelasku (8F), ada murid baru,"

"Oh ya? Aku juga kedatangan murid baru yang sifatnya memenuhi syarat di Stalker. Siapa nama murid baru dikelasmu, Miki?" tanyaku.

"Mmm... Kalau tidak salah, Kahime Lily,"

Aku kaget dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang (masa bisa... -,-").

**TBC**

**Review, no flame**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stalker Leader by Hakushima Chasuka**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo, abal, gaje, dll**

**Chapter 3**

**- Miku PoV -**

Aku kaget dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang (masa ada kejengkang ke depan?). Untungnya belakangku itu tembok, jadi aku tidak terjatuh.

"He? Kenapa Miku-chan?" tanya Miki heran.

"Ah,tidak. Hanya saja, murid baru yang ada di kelasku bermarga sama dengan dia. Namanya Kahime Lily."

Sekarang giliran Miki dan anggota Stalker lain yang terjengkang. BRUK!

"Aduuh! Hei! Miku-chan! Kenapa hanya diam saja?! Bantu kami!" pinta Miki.

"Tanganku hanya ada 2. Sedangkan kalian ada 7 orang. Bagaimana aku bisa membantu kalian sekaligus?"

Akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat mereka kesakitan tertimpa meja (kasian amat), aku membangunkan mereka satu per satu.

"Ah, terima kasih Miku-chan,"

"Tidak masalah. Oke, kita lanjutkan pembicara..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan omonganku, tiba-tiba bel selesai istirahat berbunyi.

"Hei! Cepat sekali! Belum sempat kita rundingkan masalah tadi! Baiklah. Kita bicarakan pulang sekolah nanti," seruku sambil kembali ke kelasku.

Di dalam kelas masih terlihat olehku (sama siapa lagi kalau bukan sama aku?), Lily masih membaca buku. Aku mencoba menyapanya lagi.

"Kahime-san, kamu masih membaca buku?" tanyaku dengan tersenyum manis.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dahiku langsung mengerut dan berkata :: "Hi... Dasar sombong,"

Mahiru hanya diam tidak merespon, tetapi dia memasang wajah kesal. Ketika aku duduk, Yowane-sensei (guru sejarah yang galak -,- tapi sudah di mata-matai oleh Len) masuk.

"Anak-anak! Kumpulkan tugas yang diberikan minggu lalu!"

Semua anak kecuali Lily, maju kedepan menaruh buku tugas.

"Hei, kamu yang di sana! Mana tugasmu?!" tanya Yowane-Sensei ke Lily dengan sedikit membentak.

"Maaf Sensei. Saya murid baru disini. Saya tidak tahu kalau diberi tugas karena saya baru masuk tadi pagi," elak Lily.

"Oh, baiklah. Siapa namamu?"

"Kahime Lily."

"Ah! Kamu anak Kahime Leon?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Selamat bergabung di kelas 8A ini!" ucap Yowane-Sensei.

Biasanya Yowane-Sensei selalu memasang tampang sangar. Tetapi kali ini dia tersenyum. Aneh. Eh? Sebentar... Tadi Yowane-Sensei bilang Lily itu anak Kahime Leon? Kahime Leon itu kan kepala sekolah Fumizuki Gakkuen!

Mati aku. Barusan aku menyebut Lily itu sombong. Bisa-bisa dia melaporkannya ke ibunya dan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini. Gawat. Aku harus cepat-cepat minta maaf ke Lily. Tapi... Aku tidak sudi minta maaf pada orang seperti dia. Tapi... Baiklah! Rencana A! -,-"

"Mmm... Kahime-san... Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Lily-chan?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama kecilku oleh orang lain selain keluargaku."

KRAK! Niatku yang tadinya mulus, sekarang menjadi hancur berkeping-keping . Ah, untung aku masih punya Rencana B.

"Ah, Li, eh, Kahime-San... Mmm... Bolehkah kita pulang bersama?"

"Hmm... Terdengar seperti permintaan anak TK, tapi, boleh saja."

"Terima kasih!"

Lily mengangguk & aku langsung memasang wajah _cool_ seperti biasa (seperti Amu kali -,-).

Ya ampun! Aku lupa! Tadi aku bilang ke anak-anak Stalker untulk merundingkan masalah tadi di gudang! Ah... Sudahlah. Aku kabarkan mereka dengan SMS saja (dikelas boleh main HP lho).

Pulangnya aku dan Lily berjalan dalam kesunyian (cielah). Akhirnya aku angkat bicara dan minta maaf ke Lily.

"Ah, Kahime-san... Aku..."

**TBC**

**Review, no flame**

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Stalker Leader by Chasuka Hakushima**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : GaJe, abal, typo, dll**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~ Miku PoV ~**

"Kahime-san... Aku..."

"Apa?" tanya Lily yang menghentikan jalannya.

"Ngg... Mmm..."

"Cepat... Kalau tidak, kau kutinggal."

"Ah! Kahime-san! Mmm... Ma... Maaf! Maaf, aku sudah menyebutmu sombong! Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi!" ucapku sambil tertunduk dengan mata terpejam. Akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku.

Aku mulai membuka mataku. Lily terdiam sambil memandangku kesal. Sepertinya dia tidak memaafkanku... Sudah tertebak olehku karena sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?! Bodoh! Kau membuat orang-orang memperhatikan kita!" omel Lily.

Benar saja yang dibilang Lily. Orang-orang di sekelilingku dan Lily, memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Ah!"

Aku langsung menarik tangan Lily dan berlari.

"Hei, hei! Berhenti! Berhenti!" seru Lily.

"Ah, maaf! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Aku berlari sambil berbelok ke gang kecil beberapa kali. Sekitar 200 meter dari tempat tadi, aku berhenti mendadak.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BRUK! Lily yang berada dibelakang, kaget dan menabrakku.

"Ukh... Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" gerutu Lily.

"Ma... Maaf, maaf! Ah... Karena tadi banyak yang memperhatikan kita, kuajak saja kau ke sini,"

Mahiru melihat ke sekeliling. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Uwaaaa... Di mana ini? Aku tidak pernah meliaht tempat seindah ini,"

Tempet ini memang indah. Di sebelah kiri jalan terdapat sebuah pantai yang sepi. Di sebelah kanan jalan, ada sebuah kursi panjang yang di belakangnya dikelilingi oleh pohon Sakura dan Ume. Daun-daun Sakura dan Ume yang berguguran berwarna _pink_, diiringi dengan suara deburan ombak di pantai.

"Ayo, kita duduk di sana," ajakku.

Lily mengangguk. Dia bangkit dari tengah jalan dan berjalan sekitar 25 meter ke sebelah kirinya.

"Hei, mmm..." Lily berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia lupa namaku.

"Hatsune-san," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Padahal dalam hatiku, _"Kenapa aku ajak dia ke sini? Ini kan tempat rahasia Stalker!"_.

"Ah, iya, Hatsune-san, di mana ini? Kenapa kau bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini?"

"A, eh... A, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya," jawabku bohong.

Ukh. Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada Lily terus. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan! Padahal aku sengaja masuk ke Fumizuki Gakkuen, karena di sana banyak anak kembar. Konon, katanya, anak kembar itu memiliki sifat yang unik. Sifat itu yang menurutku cocok untuk menjadi syarat di Stalker.

"Waaaah... Kau selalu ke sini sendirian?" tanya Lily lagi.

"A, ah! Mmm... I, iya..."

PLAK! Kenapa aku berbohong lagi?! Hei... Tunggu... Kenapa Lily sifatnya langsung berubah ketika kuajak ke sini?

"Mmm... Kalau begitu... Bolehkah aku selalu menemanimu ke sini?"

GYAAAAAAAAAA! Kenapa jadi begini?! Seperti pernyataan cinta tahu! Tapi... Aku heran kenapa Lily jadi begini.

"A, a, ah... Te, tentu!"

GUBRAK! Mati aku (- mati yang kedua kalinya -,-). Bisa-bisa Mahiru tahu aku punya kelompok Stalker. Hanya ada satu pilihan, "Stalker Tidak Boleh Datang ke Sini Lagi". GYAAAAAAAAA! Ini kan tempat favorit Miki! Dia bisa mengamuk jika kubilang begitu (-,-). Sifatnya itu kan, baik di luar tapi sangat emosian di dalam! Aku pernah di cakar olehnya saat aku tidak menuruti permintaannya (kasian -,-)! Ukh... (-,-) Susah juga (ala Chocola -,-)... Mmm... Sebaiknya, kupikirkan dulu...

"Mmm... Lily..." kataku ragu.

Lily langsung menengok ke arahku dan memasang wajah marah dan memerah.

"Eh?" Aku kebingungan.

"Sudah kubilang : AKU TIDAK MAU DIPANGGIL DENGAN NAMA KECILKU OLEH ORANG LAIN SELAIN KELUARGAKU!"

GYAAAAAAAA! Aku lupa! Mati aku (mati mulu... -,-)... Bisa-bisa dia berubah sifat menjadi ganas (serem ah)... Aku kan belum tahu betul sifat Lily. Tapi aku sangat ingin memasukkan Lily ke Stalker karena dia anak kembar dan sifatnya yang pertama kali dia tunjukkan padaku. Perjalanan kali ini juga tadinya niatku untuk minta maaf dan memata-matai. Tapi sakarang... Hanya 10% aku bisa selamat dari Lily

**TBC**


End file.
